Some current methods for location involve performing site surveys to obtain information to provide location indoors, such as: 1) building plans and diagrams and 2) exact locations and power of radiation sources, among other things. If conventional mobile reports are used, it is difficult to identify stationary radiation sources as a significant percentage may be mobile hotspots or WiFi routers that have been relocated.